dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Classes and specializations (Origins)
Specializations further define and customize The Warden. Specializations are linked to your character's starting class, warrior, rogue, or mage and you are able to take two specializations per character. Most companions also join the party with a specialization and are able to take one additional specialization, assuming prerequisites are met. Specializations are achieved in two steps Dragon Age: Origins Forums. Firstly, all specializations require unlocking, whether it be a trainer (e.g. the person who can teach it to you), a manual, or something else. A specialization can be unlocked at any level. Secondly, at levels 7 and 14, specialization points are gained which can be spent to take any unlocked specializations. Taking a specialization grants a one time bonus to attributes, and allows you to spend talent points on talents tied to that specialization. Specialization points are scarce and spent independently from attribute points, talent points, and skill points. They can be saved for later levels. All specializations you unlock in Dragon Age: Origins will stay unlocked on subsequent replays, allowing you to specialize as soon as you gain a specialization point. Warrior Specializations Berserker Berserkers are fierce warriors who harness their inner rage to gain strength and health at a cost to finesse fighting. Champion Champions are warriors who are confident and skilled at leadership. Because of this they gain talents that inspire their allies and terrify their foes. Reaver Reavers are terrifying fighters who are driven by the pain and fear of their enemies. They are created through an unknown method of ritual involving the person intending to become a Reaver to drink dragon's blood - similar to the Grey Warden's Joining Ceremony. Templar Templars are a militaristic branch of the Chantry charged with policing mages. Because of this, they possess talents designed to withstand and dispel magic. Unlocking Warrior Specializations *Berserker can be taught by Oghren, if his approval is high enough. A berserker manual can also be purchased from Gorim at his stall in Denerim. *Champion is unlocked by completing the curing Arl Eamon Guerrein and becoming the Champion of Redcliffe. *Reaver is unlocked by defiling the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Once this is done, leader of the dragon cult, Kolgrim, teaches the specialization. *Templar can be taught by Alistair, if his approval is high enough. A templar manual is also available from Bodahn at the party camp. Rogue Specializations Assassin Assassins are trained killers who focus on backstabbing and also have an increased chance to critically hit and inflict more damage with each backstab. Bard Bards use their training in the arts, to become deadly spies. Duelist Duelists are skilled fighters with impressive reflexes. Ranger Rangers have a strong bond with nature and are often used as scouts or militia. Unlocking Rogue Specializations *Assassin can be taught by Zevran, if his approval is high enough. *Bard can be taught by Leliana, if her approval is high enough. *Duelist can be taught by Isabela, if you can beat her at a game of cards, or persuade her you are trustworthy. *Ranger is unlocked by buying a manual from Bodahn at the party camp. Mage Specializations Arcane Warrior Arcane Warriors are mages who have channeled magic into their bodies, making them more effective fighters. Blood Mage Blood Mages pursue a darker path of magic that is fueled by blood. Shapeshifter Shapeshifters are mages who have learned to alter the form of their bodies. Spirit Healer Spirit Healers draw on the help of the benevolent spirits of the fade to focus on healing their allies. Unlocking Mage Specializations *Arcane Warrior can be taught by a soul trapped within a Phylactery in the ancient temple in the Brecilian Forest. *Blood Mage can be taught by a Desire Demon. *Shapeshifter can be taught by Morrigan if her approval towards PC is not high. Morrigan would not teach you the specialization if her approval is high. Sold by Varathorn in the Dalish camp (~12 Gold). *Spirit Healer can be unlocked by buying a manual from the "Wonders of Thedas" shop in Denerim. Category: Gameplay Category:Classes